


In This Moment

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing else but fluff., Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: In This Moment, It's Just Them.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what else you people expect from me.

In This Moment, It's Just Them. 

Two By Two, Eyes Just On Each Other. 

Close, Fingers Entangled, Shoulder To Shoulder, Just Sitting In Content Silence, Assured In Their Devotion And Their Love. 

Dark As It Was, With Only The Moon As Their Guide, With Muffled Laughter Trailing Their Every Step, They Sit Down And, Under The Heavy Blanket Of Darkness, Seem To Become One, So Close That Their Every Heartbeat Seemed To Sync. 

There's Reminders Of Teenage Love- Of Sneaking Around To Avoid Their Parents, And Richie Says So, And Jon Agrees, And Then All Thoughts Are Thrown Out The Window When Their Eyes Meet, Brown Meeting Blue, One By One, It All Comes Together. 

In That Moment, Nothing Else Mattered. Just Them, Right There. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact- Scientists Think That When You Really Love Somebody, Your Heartbeats Sync.


End file.
